Guiding Them to Love
by yintotheyang
Summary: Short drabble series. How do other people view the relationship of Damon and Elena?
1. Meant to be Happy

A/N – This is my first time delving into Damon and Elena, so it might be bad, who knows. This is sort of going to be a little series, just short one shots that are based from other people's point of view and how they see Delena. I don't really have a detailed plan, but don't be surprised if none of them actually include direct Damon and Elena interaction. The idea is to show how I think some of the other characters (I hope) will guide them to each other. I love comments, so please if you read drop me a note: good, bad or indifferent. And if you have any particular characters in mind that you would like to see this happen with, let me know. This one is Jeremy. Happy reading!

**Meant to be Happy**

"Jeremy?" Elena called, walking into his room. "I've been calling you."

Jeremy looked at her and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Most people got the hint when he ignored them, but not his sister. Although he knew that she probably got the hint, but dismissed it because she was intent on fixing their relationship.

"I heard," Jeremy replied, standing up and gathering his things.

"What are you doing?" Elena wondered.

"I think I'll just take off for awhile," Jeremy shrugged.

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Jeremy countered.

"I'm just worried about you, Jer," Elena said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Jeremy lied.

He wasn't fine and he doubted he would be any time soon. He had loved two girls in the last year and both had been killed by a stake to the heart.

"If you want to talk-" Elena started to offer.

"Then I'll find someone to talk to," Jeremy finished. "It's not going to be you."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because I don't think that you get it," Jeremy answered.

"Get what?" Elena wondered.

"The way it feels to be me," Jeremy continued. "I'm trying to come to terms with the fact that some people just aren't meant to be happy and I'm one of those people."

"That's not true, Jer," Elena argued. "You're still so young. We both are. Things will get better."

"Like I said, you don't get it," Jeremy muttered.

"Then explain it to me," Elena pleaded. "Tell me why you feel like you'll never be happy."

"Because everyone I love, I lose," Jeremy said sadly. "Because everyone who is left, doesn't feel as miserable as I do and I can't talk to them. Because sometimes I wish Damon had actually killed me."

"Damon's not going to hurt you," Elena said seriously. "He can't as long as you have that ring. You shouldn't worry about him."

"I'm not," Jeremy replied. "I talked to him, he doesn't want to hurt me."

"Why did you talk to him?" Elena demanded. "Why did he even come near you?"

"I went to him," Jeremy shrugged. "I don't hate him like you do."

Elena's brow furrowed and Jeremy went back to gathering his things.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"What good is it to hate someone?" Jeremy countered.

He finished putting all of his homework in his backpack and stopped in front of Elena before walking out of his room.

"Not that I believe that you hate him either," Jeremy muttered. "Whatever is going on between you and Damon, it's not hate. You hate what he did and you hate why he did it, which I'm pretty sure is something only the two of you know. But you don't hate him, you just think you should."

"You're wrong," Elena said quietly.

"No, I'm not," Jeremy said, shaking his head. "You just haven't figured it out yet."

Jeremy kept staring at his homework, but he wasn't really looking at it. In a world where vampires and werewolves existed, suddenly understanding the ins and outs of significant figures in chemistry didn't really seem important. When he put into terms that he had tried to kill himself to become a vampire, only to be healed by vampire blood and then subsequently been killed by a vampire, only to be healed by a mysterious ring, he felt overwhelmed and yet intrigued. This whole new landscape of people and supernatural beings was one he wanted to explore, even if it was dangerous. Which is why he didn't flinch when Damon sat down next to him.

"You're not getting anything done," Damon said, rather obviously.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked, looking at him sideways and trying to decipher his thoughts.

It was something Jeremy found himself doing a lot where Damon was concerned. The guy was an absolute jerk, but for some reason Jeremy had a feeling there was a reason why he acted the way he did.

"I just came here to eat," Damon shrugged. "I saw you and thought, 'hey, I know him' and sat down. Is that a crime?"

"We're not friends," Jeremy pointed out.

"I know and I'm wounded by that fact," Damon replied sarcastically.

"If you're not here for a reason, just go away," Jeremy muttered. "I'm trying to do my homework."

"And failing miserably," Damon noted. "Maybe it's the setting."

Jeremy looked around at the crowded Grille and noticed how loud it was for the first time. It wasn't the setting, at least not one he could ever escape. His own wandering mind was what hindered him.

"What do you want?" Jeremy wondered again.

"Fine, drag it out of me," Damon sighed. "I came here to bug you so you couldn't do your homework."

"Are you ever serious?" Jeremy asked.

"Not if I can help it," Damon quipped. "In my experience, serious is never a good thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Jeremy questioned.

"Normally when I'm being serious, I'm also allowing myself to feel," Damon answered, honestly. "That ends badly more times than not."

Jeremy studied him again and couldn't help but wonder why and how he and Damon had reached an understanding. Somehow, they identified with each other.

"Do you believe that some people just aren't meant to be happy?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course," Damon said quickly.

"So do I," Jeremy replied. "But Elena doesn't."

"Elena has never lost the person she loves," Damon shrugged. "Not once, much less twice. Those of us who have, know the truth."

"You've loved two people?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"Like I said, feeling never ends well for me," Damon muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the serious turn their conversation had taken.

Silence washed over them and Jeremy watched as Damon started doing his homework. Apparently he had learned chemistry over his long lifetime. When Damon finished, he started to leave, but Jeremy's voice stopped him.

"It hasn't technically ended with Elena," Jeremy offered.

"What?" Damon asked, feigning confusion.

"She doesn't really hate you," Jeremy continued. "You shouldn't give up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Damon shrugged. "You're welcome for the homework."

"Look, you can pretend all you want that you don't know what I'm talking about, but it doesn't change the truth behind what I'm saying," Jeremy said seriously. "She cares about you, even if she doesn't want to right now. And maybe she's right. Maybe everyone is meant to be happy."

"Maybe," Damon nodded. "So, do I get a thank you for the homework or not?"

"Is it right?" Jeremy asked.

"No," Damon smirked and Jeremy knew he was joking. "I don't help people, especially people I'm not friends with."

"Yeah, neither do I," Jeremy replied.


	2. More Than It Was

A/N – Thanks for all the comments to the first chapter! I'm glad everyone liked it! This one is Jenna and I found it sort of interesting to see her perspective. It's easy to forget that she doesn't know anything about vampires or dopplegangers in Mystic Falls, so to write this from her vantage point was challenging in a good way. Let me know what you think! And, as a special note, this is dedicated to my friend, Ally. Happy Birthday!

**More Than It Was**

Jenna stopped short as she rounded the corner and saw Damon sitting behind Alaric's desk. The rest of the classroom was empty and Jenna thought it best to just slip away before she was seen or heard.

"Looks like we both had the same idea," Damon called out.

Too late. She stepped into the classroom a couple of inches and put on her best fake smile.

"Where's Ric?" Jenna asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Damon muttered. "I came by to...chat and the room was empty. His stuff is still here, though, so I'm guessing he'll be back."

"Oh, well, you can just tell him I came by," Jenna said, turning to leave.

"Don't be silly," Damon replied, standing up and walking over to her. "I'm sure he would rather see you. You can tell him that I came by."

"That's uncharacteristically nice of you," Jenna noted. "Are you still trying to get on my good side?"

"Am I still on your bad side?" Damon wondered.

"Yes," Jenna answered.

"Then, yes," Damon said, smiling at her.

"If you really want to get on my good side, you'll stay away from Elena," Jenna said pointedly.

"I have very little control over the amount of time I see her," Damon shrugged. "Small town thing. Plus, you know, she is dating my brother."

"Yes, your brother, not you," Jenna continued. "So why were you kissing her on Founder's Day?"

Jenna watched as Damon reacted to that question, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face. To be honest, Jenna had been trying to forget what she had seen that day, but her curiosity finally got the better of her.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that," Damon said finally.

"I have my own guesses, yes," Jenna admitted. "But I want your answer."

Again Damon paused and Jenna was half sure he was just going to walk away without answering.

"Elena has been good to me," Damon said quietly. "She was my friend despite my sarcastic and, at times, obnoxious nature."

"At times?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, at times," Damon muttered. "I think...I thought her kindness was more than it was."

"Well, it looked that way to me, too," Jenna replied.

"Looks can...be deceiving," Damon said, a small grimace showing on his face.

"I hope so," Jenna sighed. "Although, if you were what Elena really wanted, I guess I could deal with it."

"But you hate me," Damon reminded her, going back to his obnoxious self.

"Hate is a strong word," Jenna shrugged. "Most of the time when people use it, they don't really feel it."

"Any advice on how to know if someone really hates you?" Damon wondered. "Because I get the word a lot."

"When you really hate someone, you can't even look at them," Jenna answered.

"Aww, and here you are, looking right at me," Damon smirked.

"You're impossible," Jenna said, rolling her eyes.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you, too, Jenna," Damon replied, walking past her.

"Damon," Jenna called out and he stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" Damon questioned, turning to face her.

"Whatever you do in the future where Elena is concerned," Jenna started.

"I'm not-" Damon tried.

"Yes, you are," Jenna cut in. "You won't be able to help yourself, trust me."

Damon nodded and raised an eyebrow at her, apparently relenting the truth of her statement.

"So, whatever you do, just don't hurt her," Jenna warned. "Because if you do, me hating you will be the least of your worries."

Jenna carried in the last of the groceries and dropped them to the counter. Elena came down the stairs and smiled as she headed for the front door.

"Hey, do you think you could give me a hand before you rush off?" Jenna asked, pointing to all the sacks that needed to be dealt with.

"Sure," Elena agreed, joining her aunt in the kitchen.

"How was school today?" Jenna questioned, making small talk as they worked.

"Boring, which is not always a bad thing," Elena answered.

"No, sometimes boring can be very good," Jenna replied. "Especially in high school when your life is usually filled with so much drama."

"I think I've had about enough drama," Elena muttered.

"Well, not to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you still have plenty more coming your way," Jenna said, pausing and looking at Elena.

"What makes you say that?" Elena wondered, stopping as well.

"I ran into Damon today," Jenna explained.

"Okay, Damon is not something I want to talk about," Elena said, going back to unpacking groceries.

"So, you realize he's going to cause some drama?" Jenna guessed.

"He can try, but I refuse to let his actions effect me anymore," Elena shrugged.

"Actions, like...him kissing you again?" Jenna questioned.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Come on, Elena, I haven't forgotten what I saw on that porch on Founder's Day," Jenna said, putting some cereal in the cabinet.

Jenna watched as Elena's mind turned and finally seemed to understand what she was saying. Apparently Elena wanted to forget kissing Damon so much that she had almost actually accomplished it.

"That was a mistake," Elena sighed. "I wasn't...myself."

"Care to elaborate?" Jenna prodded.

"The fire, Caroline's accident," Elena continued. "I was vulnerable and wasn't thinking. It was a mistake."

"And Damon just accepted that?" Jenna asked skeptically.

"No, of course not," Elena said, swallowing hard. "He reacted very badly and we had a huge fight."

"So, that's why you two are on the outs now?" Jenna wondered.

"Yeah," Elena nodded, putting a frozen pizza in the freezer.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to encourage you to mend the relationship," Jenna replied. "But...even I can admit, he had a reason to be upset."

"What?" Elena questioned, stopping dead in her tracks and staring at Jenna.

"Well, can you imagine what it feels like to be him?" Jenna countered. "It's been obvious to me since you two danced at the Miss Mystic pageant that he had feelings for you. He finally gets the courage up to make a move, you respond and then take it back. You probably even gave him a line about how the girl who kissed him 'wasn't really you.'"

Jenna stopped her rambling and watched as Elena's face turned from confused to slightly angry and then to pensive.

"Look, I'm not saying you should apologize, I really don't want you to," Jenna muttered, going to stand by Elena. "But, you probably should shoulder some of the blame. I mean, even if you really didn't want him to kiss you, there was something you did to make him do it in the first place."

"I was just his friend and he thought it was more than it was," Elena replied.

"Funny, that's exactly what he said," Jenna said, meeting her stare.

"It's the truth," Elena shrugged, unloading the last bag.

"As you see it," Jenna added. "And for now, Damon's trying to accept your version of the truth, but it won't be long before he decides on his own version. And then..."

"Drama," Elena sighed, shaking her head.

"Exactly," Jenna laughed.


	3. Just Complicated

A/N – I was so busy last week, sorry I didn't get an update to this. But I'm sort of glad I waited because I got the perfect setting for this one thanks to the events of the last episode, which was amazing! This one is Alaric. Let me know what you think!

**Just Complicated**

Alaric got up to stretch his legs while Jenna was napping. He exited her hospital room, deciding to take a trip to the coffee machine. Before he got too far, he ran into Elena and she offered him a smile.

"You're still here," Elena noted.

"Of course," Alaric replied.

"How is she?" Elena wondered.

"She's good, all things considered," Alaric shrugged. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Elena answered and Alaric knew it was a lie. "Just a little worried."

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm here," Alaric offered.

"I honestly don't want to talk," Elena muttered. "I've tried to talk to Bonnie, but nothing comes out. I just feel...numb."

"That's never good," Alaric said softly.

"It's funny, though," Elena said, laughing humorlessly. "I finally get rid of the vampire brothers in my life and now I suddenly understand what it's like when they shut off their feelings."

"So, you're not talking to Damon either?" Alaric asked.

"He and I don't have anything to talk about," Elena replied.

"Actually, I think he could help you," Alaric countered.

"How?" Elena questioned.

"It's like you said, he knows all about being numb," Alaric explained. "And every reason why you shouldn't let yourself get that way."

"Damon likes to turn his feelings off," Elena argued. "To him it's like turning off his responsibility and then he can do whatever and it doesn't matter."

"I think you know better than that," Alaric disagreed. "I think you know him better than anyone."

"Look, I know that you and Damon are friends and he probably put you up to this and-" Elena started.

"He didn't," Alaric cut in. "But, in a strange twist of events that I can't even begin to explain, Damon has become my friend. Just like how he became your friend. And right now, you need a friend you can trust. Someone who knows the pain that you're going through and that's not Bonnie or Caroline. I sort of know, but you're hardly comfortable talking to me, which I completely understand. But you have to talk to someone."

"I don't think I can," Elena muttered. "I thought about it, honestly. But I just...can't."

"Because of what he did to Jeremy?" Alaric wondered.

"No, I think I've finally forgiven him for that," Elena replied.

"Then why?" Alaric questioned.

"Because it's not fair to him," Elena answered. "I can't ask him to be my friend now, after I spent so much time pushing him out of my life."

"Even if you know his answer would be yes?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know," Elena sighed. "Things with Damon are just complicated and they always have been. As much as I need someone to talk to, I also need to relieve some of my stress. I don't think talking to Damon would do that."

"That much I can understand," Alaric said, offering her a smile.

"You know, I really appreciate you trying to help with everything," Elena said softly. "None of this is your responsibility, yet you're here and trying to help my family. It means a lot."

"Well, you all feel like my family in a way," Alaric shrugged. "I'd do anything to protect Jenna, you and Jeremy. Hell, I'd do a lot to protect Damon and Stefan."

"That's very sweet of you, Ric," Damon said, appearing out of nowhere.

Alaric shook his head, wondering how much of the conversation Damon had heard. Alaric looked between Elena and Damon and could tell she was doing everything she could not to look at him. She was probably wondering what all Damon had heard, too.

"Did I interrupt something?" Damon asked, noting the awkward silence.

"We were just talking about Jenna," Elena lied. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on her."

Damon just nodded as Elena left. He watched her go, a very strange expression on his face that Alaric couldn't quite read.

"How is she?" Damon wondered, still staring at the now empty hallway where Elena had been.

"Why didn't you ask her yourself?" Alaric countered.

"I didn't exactly get the vibe that she wanted to talk to me," Damon replied. "Was I wrong?"

"Do you already know the answer to that?" Alaric asked.

"Clearly, you know something," Damon said, finally turning his attention to Alaric. "Do I need to be worried about Elena for some reason other than her dangerous doppleganger wanting to ruin her life?"

"She's going through a lot," Alaric answered.

"I know that," Damon muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'm talking specifics, here, Ric."

"What she told me, she told me in confidence," Alaric noted. "I can't report back to you or she won't trust me."

"And she's having a hard time trusting anyone right now?" Damon guessed.

Alaric sighed, shaking his head in a way that would neither confirm nor deny Damon's assumption.

"If you want to know how she feels, you have to ask her yourself," Alaric said, trying to make it clear he wasn't giving away anything.

"Been there, didn't end well," Damon mumbled.

"Maybe you didn't approach it right," Alaric replied.

"That's the thing," Damon said, turning to look at the place he had last seen Elena. "I have no idea how to approach anything with her."

"You say that like you're scared," Alaric noted.

"Except I'm not scared of anything," Damon smiled sarcastically.

"Anything other than rejection," Alaric added and Damon glared at him.

"I'm not asking about how she's doing because I want to take advantage of her vulnerability," Damon said angrily.

"I know, Damon," Alaric nodded. "I can see that right now you just want to help her in any way you can. But I'm not the one who needs to know that and see that. She is."

"Are you trying to give me advice?" Damon asked.

"You're the one who said you didn't know how to approach her," Alaric smirked.

"You're the one who thinks that's an invitation to psychoanalyze me," Damon countered.

"Psycho," Alaric laughed. "How fitting."

"Is it wise to tease the psycho?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't want me dead," Alaric said, rolling his eyes. "I'm useful to you."

"For now," Damon admitted. "But that's subject to change."

"Is that why you're here?" Alaric wondered. "Do you need something?"

"Well, I could use a hand," Damon smiled. "If you're up for doing favors."

"What kind of favor?" Alaric questioned.

"I said favors, plural," Damon corrected.

"I'm not getting details unless I agree, am I?" Alaric wondered.

"Now you see how this works," Damon replied.

"Let me check on Jenna first," Alaric sighed and Damon nodded. "You gonna come? Talk to Elena?"

"No, I'll just see you at my house," Damon answered.

"I thought you were worried about her," Alaric pressed.

"I am," Damon confirmed. "But if she needs me, she knows how to get in touch with me."

"Maybe you should remind her of that," Alaric suggested.

Damon paused, apparently thinking that over. He pulled out his phone and hit a few buttons before closing it and returning it to his pocket.

"I meant face to face, not a text message," Alaric clarified.

"I can't," Damon said, frowning at nothing in particular. "It's...just complicated."

"Life is complicated," Alaric noted. "Haven't you learned that in the last century and a half?"

Alaric didn't give Damon a chance to respond before heading off in the direction of Jenna's room.


	4. Needs Your Love

A/N – Alright, I am not sure if I got Elena just right in this one or not. It's hard to judge how she's going to feel about Damon in the upcoming episodes after the epic "I love you, Elena" and subsequent memory erasing. Anyway, this is Bonnie. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think!

**Needs Your Love**

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the incessant knocking at her door. She opened it and glared at the vampire whose presence never failed to give her a splitting headache. Luckily, she could give him one back.

"Go away, Damon," Bonnie said stoically.

"Hello to you, too, witch," Damon replied.

"Are you going to make me hurt you?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's just cut to the chase, then," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Elena needs protecting. All the time."

"I thought you and Stefan were going to handle that," Bonnie reminded him.

"Well, we are," Damon nodded. "But a little Hocus Pocus spell couldn't hurt."

"I don't know any spells like that," Bonnie muttered.

"There's nothing in Emily's book?" Damon wondered.

"No," Bonnie answered. "Not that I've come across yet."

"Well, try to come across it," Damon suggested. "We can't take chances when it comes to Elena. This whole kidnapping thing was probably only the beginning."

"Be careful, Damon, you're starting to sound like you care," Bonnie noted. "Of course everyone knows you're in love with Elena by now, anyway."

Damon's jaw twitched, but other than that he didn't react to Bonnie's statement. Bonnie wondered what exactly that meant and for some reason just knew it was important.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm?" Damon countered, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Did you hurt Elena?" Bonnie questioned.

"No," Damon replied instantly. "I'm here about _**protecting**_, Elena. Why would I be doing that if I had just hurt her? I thought you were a sharper tack than that, Judgy."

"I don't mean physically, like when I give you a brain bleed, Damon," Bonnie snapped. "I said the words love and Elena and you flinched."

"And that equates to me hurting her...how, exactly?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, given that you're a self-serving, maniacal vampire, you don't exactly know what love means," Bonnie shrugged. "You loving her, hurts her."

Damon's face became an unreadable mask and Bonnie was actually afraid for herself. She checked her feet to make sure she was inside where Damon couldn't be.

"I haven't hurt her recently," Damon said after awhile. "And I won't kill you for implying that I'm only capable of hurting her again. I know that."

"Really?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"This conversation belongs in an 80's family sitcom," Damon groaned. "Look, I get it. I'm the bad brother, toxic even. So we can drop it and return to the important matter at hand, which is Elena's safety."

"I told you-" Bonnie tried.

"I know what you said, but what I'm saying is there comes a time when every witch has to make her own way in the supernatural world," Damon said, his tone slightly mocking. "You can't do Emily's spells forever."

"I can't make my own kind of spell," Bonnie argued.

"Are you sure?" Damon questioned. "Or do you just not know how?"

"I..." Bonnie trailed off.

She thought about it for a second, realizing she didn't really know if what he was asking was possible. But she knew it was important to find out. If she could figure out a way to protect Elena through some spell, then Elena wouldn't be depending on two vampires to keep her alive. Especially given the fact that the emotional side of things was apparently becoming more and more complicated by the day. At least where Damon was concerned.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not sure," Bonnie offered.

"That's all I ask," Damon said, nodding at her.

He turned around and before Bonnie could think better of it, she stepped out after him.

"Damon," Bonnie muttered and he froze. "I know that you love her and I know that it's probably hard for you because she's with Stefan."

"I thought we were over the Full House moments," Damon bit back, making Bonnie wonder why she was trying to be nice.

"But I hope you don't stop loving her," Bonnie said, ignoring him. "Because she needs your love. She might not realize it, but it's true."

Damon glanced over his shoulder briefly and nodded before walking down the steps and away from her house.

Elena dropped her things on the table at the Grille where Bonnie was. Bonnie smiled at her and moved some of her books aside so Elena could spread out her homework as well.

"Hey," Bonnie offered.

"Hi," Elena replied. "How's it going?"

"Not good. This test is going to be killer," Bonnie muttered.

Elena started laughing and Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just...hard to care," Elena sighed. "I mean, this test won't actually kill me. One of the psycho vampires on my trail, might."

"Bad word choice, sorry," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"It's okay," Elena shrugged. "I just don't know how to be normal anymore."

"Well, normal is overrated," Bonnie laughed.

They started studying for their English test and making small talk. But it wasn't long before Elena noticed that Bonnie had Emily's spell book underneath her other school materials.

"What's that for?" Elena wondered.

"I'm studying it, too," Bonnie answered.

"For any specific reason?" Elena asked.

"Damon asked me to look for a way to protect you with a spell," Bonnie explained.

"Since when are you 'Team Damon?'" Elena questioned.

"I'm not," Bonnie replied. "I'm not 'Team Stefan,' for that matter. I'm 'Team Keep Elena Alive.'"

"Thanks," Elena laughed.

"You know, speaking of Damon," Bonnie sighed.

"No, we're not speaking of him," Elena warned.

"You know that Stefan couldn't have saved you without his help," Bonnie pointed out.

"I know, I told him thank you," Elena muttered.

"So, are you two friends again?" Bonnie wondered.

"I guess, I don't know," Elena shrugged. "Why are you asking about this?"

"Look, I'm certainly not his biggest fan, but he is different when it comes to you," Bonnie replied. "And we're all a lot better off if he keeps trying to make you happy, which means you need to lighten up on him."

"It's not right to lead him on, Bonnie," Elena argued.

"Is it really leading him on?" Bonnie questioned.

"What are you trying to say?" Elena asked.

"I'm not saying you don't love Stefan," Bonnie started. "But maybe you love Damon, too."

"I don't," Elena scoffed, entirely too quickly.

What was that Shakespeare line about protesting too much?

"You feel something for him," Bonnie maintained. "Something more than just caring about him. I've seen it."

Elena stayed quiet, but her eyes betrayed the mixed emotions she had inside. Bonnie could tell that she didn't want to feel anything for him. She looked like feeling for Damon would be the worst thing in the world.

"So, let's call whatever it is you feel love," Bonnie said finally. "He needs your love. It makes him better."

"I want him to be a good person whether he has me or not," Elena muttered. "And he has lately. He's changed in a lot of ways and it makes me think we could be friends again. But there's this other part of me that is afraid of trusting him again."

"Because you think he'll break your trust like he did when he killed Jeremy?" Bonnie guessed.

"Because I'm afraid he won't," Elena admitted. "If he's just a good guy all the time..."

"You don't have any reason not to fall for him," Bonnie finished.

Elena nodded slightly and sighed. Bonnie gave her a sympathetic smile, but deep down she was just as worried about the situation as Elena was. Bonnie knew that Elena had deep feelings for Stefan, but there was something between Damon and Elena, as well. And it was something that had withstood the worst of circumstances. Bonnie couldn't help but believe that one day Elena would not only have to admit her feelings for Damon, but also explore them.

And that day seemed to be coming sooner rather than later.


End file.
